matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunil Malik
Sunil 'Sunny' Malik is a black market antiquities dealer and gangster. History Early History Growing up in Karachi, Pakistan, Sunil 'Sunny' Malik joined one of the various gangs of the city and became involved in various facets of criminal activity. As well as becoming involved in gun running, Sunny was drawn to black market dealings involving ancient artefacts, buying these "blood antiquities" off of militant groups who stole these items from places such as museums and sold them on to private collectors. By the mid 2010's, Sunny's various antiquity dealings gave him knowledge of ancient history that was on par with any university-educated researcher, and made him one of the most powerful gang-lords in Karachi. Over the years, the King of the Underworld, Anthony DeSaxe, would discreetly purchase artefacts from Sunny on occasion, though how much Sunny knew or suspected about the Four Legendary Kingdoms is unknown. Sunny also read with some interest articles written by historians such as Mabel West. In 2015, a gun runner from Kabul whom Sunny had long being purchasing American weapons from was captured by the bounty hunter Aloysius Knight, leaving Sunny annoyed with the disruption to his supply chain. Around September of 2016, Sunny came into possession of a beautiful and largely intact tablet of the ninth poem of the Epic of Gilgamesh found in Mosul. He was soon contacted by Anthony's son Dion to inquire about purchasing it. Despite not being fond of the cocky young man, Sunny assured Dion of the value of the tablet and agreed to sell it to him for US$600,000, being told that Dion intended to gift it to his father. The Four Legendary Kingdoms In November 2016, Sunny was relaxing in his mansion when his guards informed him that Mabel Merriweather and Pooh Bear had arrived to speak with him. After agreeing to see them, Sunny inquired as to their business and Mabel told him they wanted information on the tablet DeSaxe had purchased, being willing to pay him for it. Sunny showed the pair a retained photo of the Gilgamesh tablet, telling them where it had been found and corrected their assumption that it was Dion and not Anthony DeSaxe who had purchased it from him. Seeing the excitement in Mabel's eyes, Sunny quickly realised that the tablet had had more value than he had realised. Despite Mabel's attempt to dissuade him from this line of thinking, Sunny instead demanded that she tell him what the situation was all about and threatening to call Anthony, indicating for his guards to secure the pair. However, Pooh Bear used a wad of C4 to throw Sunny and his goons off-balance and fled with Mabel, and Sunny ordered his men to kill the Arabian and bring Mabel back to him alive. However, having known that Sunny was not to be trusted, the pair enacted a getaway aided by Stretch that allowed them to escape Sunny's men. When their escape van was found abandoned a few hours later, Sunny was left trying to think about how to deal with the situation. The Three Secret Cities A few days after his encounter with Mabel and Pooh Bear, Sunny was hired by the King of Land, Orlando Compton-Jones, in order to assist him in locating the Three Immortal Weapons needed to ensure the Trial of the Cities set by the Super-Ancient Beings was fulfilled. Because one of the Immortal Weapons, the Helmet of Hades, was known to be held by Anthony, Sunny accompanied Orlando and Ricardo Mendoza to New York to obtain it and see if there were any other artefacts that might prove important. Upon arriving at Anthony's penthouse, Sunny entered the vault with Orlando and Mendoza, where they claimed the Helmet. As Orlando already possessed the Sword of the Rock, they needed only to find The Trident of Poseidon. Sunny noted that several Cretan texts suggested the Trident resided in Poseidon's tomb somewhere near the Secret City of Atlas, and while Mendoza suggested that Sphinx might know where the tomb was hidden, Orlando ordered Sunny to make his own inquiries into the tomb's location before they departed. Sunny joined Orlando, Mendoza and Chloe Carnarvon in heading to the Hall of Royal Records at St. Michael's Mount to gather any information that Orlando's sister Iolanthe might have kept there. After retrieving a few documents, Sunny and the others departed, unknowingly observed by Mabel, Zoe West and Julius Adamson. Sunny's inquiries into the location of Poseidon's tomb soon led him and two of his men to Santorini, where they found the tomb's entrance not long after Jack West Jr and Knight. As he and his men cornered the pair near the Trident, Sunny mused his recent encounter with Jack's mother and Knight's apprehension of his associate gun runner, Sunny ordered one of his men to grab the Trident. Doing so, however, set off the tomb's trap system, and Sunny was thrown off-balance and lost his gun as water rushed into the chamber. Attempting to escape the rising water, Sunny was horrified as one of his men was trapped in the spreading liquid stone, and was unable to make it to safety as the rising water carried him towards a carving of Medusa on the ceiling. As soon as the water carrying Sunny made contact with the tablets made of greystone powder that formed Medusa's eyes, it transformed the water around the blood antiquities dealer into more of the stone, trapping and entombing Sunny. While Sunny was not killed instantly by his entombment in the Gorgon stone, he would eventually succumb to death afterwards as he slowly suffocated. Personality . Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters